Acasos
by Stephaniee s
Summary: "Aquilo ela chamaria de acaso.Por quê? Porque acasos são acasos, ela responderia, eles não tem explicação. Nem um fato lógico ou racional.Somente acaso" Fleur Dellacour sobre um estranho acontecimento ocorrido com ela, envolvendo um menino de olhos verdes


Fleur sempre foi prática. Prática e racional. Ela aprendeu que essa era a melhor forma de _se proteger_. A melhor maneira de se manter inteira era ser indiferente. A melhor maneira de não se machucar era não dar oportunidade para isso acontecer. Outros poderiam a achar cheia ou simplesmente mimada. Ela não se importava. Já havia se machucado muito para dar ouvido a opiniões alheias. Estava tudo bem do jeito que estava, e ela pretendia manter tudo assim. Sob controle, dizia, é melhor estar no controle, porque quando você o perde, sofre.

Quando chegou a Hogwarts, Fleur ainda se mantinha convicta em sua decisão. Ela tinha certeza de que era o melhor, e tinha mais certeza ainda de que não haveria _ninguém _que a fizesse sequer contestar sua decisão. Ela estava lá para participar, e se possível ganhar, o torneio tri-bruxo, e ninguém a desviaria de suas prioridades. Ninguém.

Era o que pensava. Era no que acreditava. Era o que estava disposta a manter.

O que ela não sabia (ou simplesmente preferia ignorar) é que nem tudo pode ser controlado.

Fleur Dellacour nunca acreditou em amor à primeira vista. Para ela, isso era somente a imaginação de tolos românticos e solteiros. Se houve uma coisa em que ela sempre, sempre, acreditou, é que o amor é um sentimento que se desenvolve. Ponto final. Talvez acreditasse que a admiração pudesse levar a uma paixão, a convivência, e talvez, consequentemente, ao tão almejado amor. Afinal, o amor quase que invariavelmente parte de conhecimento e convivência. É, e sempre será assim. Era o que diria mesmo anos depois.

Porém, se a perguntassem se não acreditava em absolutamente _nada _à primeira vista... Bem, nesse caso ela já não poderia ser tão racional. Não quando ela mesma já havia passado por algo do gênero.

A primeira vez que o viu foi no seu primeiro jantar em Hogwarts.

Ela estava na escola a menos de hora, e já estava absolutamente cansada dos olhares indiscretos e de admiração tola que estava recebendo. Nestes momentos, ela não se sentia feliz por ser parte veela. Não, nesses momentos ela não se sentia nada satisfeita, pensou desgostosa, olhando de cima um menino que literalmente babou enquanto ela fazia seu caminho pelo salão.

Fleur não gostava de conversar sobre sua ascendência com outras pessoas. Não por ser cheia de si, e nem desprezar seu passado, mas sim porque elas nunca a entendiam. Nunca.

Ela aprendeu muito rápido que as meninas não gostam de qualquer tipo de competição. Nem que seja causada por um feitiço que ela sequer poderia controlar. Não, isso não interessava as pessoas. E sim o fato de ela embasbacar os meninos. Ela não poderia falar com ninguém sobre aquilo, jamais. A grande maioria das meninas gostaria de ser como Fleur, e, para elas, era de uma heresia maior ela dizer-lhes que, na maioria do tempo, não gostava de ser parte veela.

Oh, e ela aprendeu logo que não poderia dizer isso. Elas achariam que ela estava debochando, que estava sendo ingrata, ou qualquer outra hipótese. Mas elas nunca conseguiriam se por no lugar dela, elas nunca conseguiriam ser racionais por um minuto. Afinal, para que lógica, quando se é tão estonteante que se chega a sufocar o ar a sua volta? _Você não sabe do que está falando, _é o que sempre ouvia. _Você não sabe como é ser normal. _Oh! E elas nunca pareciam ouvir ela repetidamente dizer que gostaria de saber como é ser normal. Que gostaria de ser normal.

E isso era o cúmulo da heresia para elas, então Fleur parou de dizer. Quando ninguém quer te escutar, o melhor que você tem a fazer é ficar quieta. Ela aprendeu muito bem isso. E, pelo menos, nunca mais teve que ver uma de suas amigas praticamente lhe gritar aos ouvidos. Era melhor assim.

Era nessa linha de pensamentos que Fleur estava divagando, quando algo chamou a sua atenção. Quando ela o viu.

E a faz perder inteiramente sua divagação.

Um garoto. E Fleur absolutamente não gostou de se sentir atraída daquele modo por um. Ela ainda não se sentia pronta. Tudo ainda estava muito recente. Mas ela não pode se impedir.

E, sendo assim, simplesmente se pôs a observá-lo melhor. Com a ideia clara em sua mente de que olhar não custa nada, e muito menos prediz outro acontecimento.

Ele estava em uma mesa onde todos usavam vermelho. Mais uma bobagem de Hogwarts, em sua opinião. Eles não viam como essa divisão afastava os alunos? Não era ser preciso conhecer a escola para perceber como os de vermelho e os de verde não se misturavam. Não, não era preciso nem saber o nome de, como era mesmo? Ah, as _casas._ Nem era preciso conhecer as casas para notar algo tão óbvio.

Descartando esse breve detalhe, ela o observou melhor, na esperança de descobrir por que justo aquele garoto havia chamado sua atenção. Por que justo _aquele_ garoto havia de destacado no meio de uma multidão, como se sua visão o focasse.

Mesmo anos depois, ela não saberia ao certo qual a resposta para essa pergunta. E, racional como a maior parte do tempo é, não usaria em nenhum momento a palavra destino para expressar sua opinião. Não. Destino, ela responderia, é o que você faz, o que você toma como escolha, ou que é imposto a você, e é o que causa inúmeras consequências, visíveis ou não, racionais ou não. Destino, em sua opinião, tem sentido, por mais que muitas vezes não o pareça. Aquilo, ela diria, aquilo não fazia sentido, não tinha razão, não tinha motivo. Aquilo ela chamaria de acaso. Por quê? Porque acasos são acasos, ela responderia, eles não tem explicação. Nem um fato lógico ou racional, nenhum conhecimento. Somente nada. Somente _acaso_.

Ele tinha cabelos muito pretos. Realmente escuros. Fleur se perguntou por um momento se não havia sido aquele detalhe que havia chamado sua atenção. Descartou-o logo, porém. Se fosse por isso, ela deveria estar encarando Dumbledore agora. Pelo amor de Merlin, como brilhavam a barba e os cabelos daquele homem!

Os cabelos muito pretos também eram incrivelmente desarrumados. Ela se perguntou se era proposital. Os meninos tendem a fazer coisas estranhas. Entretanto, se assim fosse, ele deveria ter passado horas a bagunça-lo. Realmente, _horas._

Ele usava óculos. Óculos redondos. Fleur se sentiu levemente surpresa. Óculos redondos não eram mais usados, isso se algum dia já o tivessem sido. Estranhamente, porém, ela percebeu, os óculos ficavam bem no menino. Sim, ela pensou enquanto o via conversar com um menino de cabelo surpreendentemente vermelho, eles ficavam bem nele.

Instantaneamente se arrependeu do pensamento.

Uma vozinha irritante em sua cabeça, porém, ficou lhe repetindo que aquilo não era nada mais do que a verdade.

Fleur optou por a ignorar.

Foi aí que reparou no que, talvez, houvesse chamado tão repentinamente sua atenção. Ele tinha olhos verdes. Sim, repreendeu-se em seguida, rindo internamente de si mesma, não que isso fosse alguma coisa anormal. Várias pessoas possuíam olhos verdes.

Foi quando ele se virou para ela. E, quando seus olhares se encontraram, embora por não mais do que um momento, ela se viu imediatamente obrigada a retirar seu pensamento anterior.

Os olhos dele eram maravilhosos. E, mesmo Fleur, que raramente sentia-se surpreendida com beleza, teve que o admitir. Eles eram incrivelmente lindos. Naquele momento, ela verdadeiramente sentiu pena dos outros tons de olhos verdes que já havia visto. Pois, sem dúvidas, aqueles eram os mais lindos. Eram hipnotizantes, pensou distraída, para, novamente, se arrepender em seguida.

E ela não estava gostando do número de arrependimentos que estava tendo aquela noite, definitivamente.

A voz novamente se manisfestou, sussurrando-lhe que aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos demonstravam todos os sentimentos. Fleur não a ignorou, desta vez. Ela constatou a realidade.

Com interesse renovado, ela continuou sua avaliação. E, relutante, observou como o cabelo surpreendentemente preto e os olhos encantadoramente verdes faziam um conjunto impecável. Realmente. O contraste era tão chocante – de um modo agradável- que, em termos de atenção, ele chamava tanta quanto seu amigo com flamejantes cabelos vermelhos. E isso sem dúvidas quer dizer algo.

O rosto dele, pensou, após se desviar relutante dos olhos verdes -estava observando curiosa como o cabelo dele atuava como franja, e se perguntando porque ele parecia ficar o achatando na testa- ela se pôs a observar melhor seu rosto. Ele era jovem, notou surpresa, perguntando-se porque não havia notado aquilo antes. Deveria ter no máximo quinze ou dezesseis anos. Mas, ainda assim, ele possuía, ela não sabia ao certo, mas ele parecia possuir... maturidade. Isso. Ele não aparentava a idade que tinha. Ele era claramente mais maduro do que seus alegres e infantis colegas, ela observou. E se perguntou internamente o porquê daquilo. Talvez sua criação?

E ele era bonito, ela teve de admitir o que a muito protelava. Não parecia o tipo "alfa", ou mesmo mais infantil ou afeminado, e sim simplesmente bonito. Com seu rosto fino e traços bem desenhados, completados com seus olhos amendoados verdes e cabelos pretos, ele era, ela não poderia negar, muito bonito.

Quando ele sorriu, logo após, Fleur se perguntou se, ou ela realmente nunca havia prestado atenção alguma aos sorrisos alheios, ou aquele garoto que simplesmente possuía um sorriso encantador.

A voz lhe comentou, em seguida, maldosa, que ela estava interessada demais naquele menino dos cabelos bagunçados.

Fleur a mandou ir longe, para somente então reparar em como deveria estar encarando o menino. Se sentiu corar levemente. Ela não era uma garota tola! Se afirmou resoluta. Concentrando-se, voltou a seu jantar.

Sendo assim, não é preciso ressaltar que ela não gostou nada quando, inconscientemente, comparou o tom das roupas de uma professora sentada a mesa com o dos olhos do menino.

Logo descobriu que era inútil tentar se distrair com outra coisa. Pondo um fim a essa besteira infantil, se levantou de sua mesa, e seguiu em direção a mesa do garoto. Enquanto caminhava, observou cansada os garotos a seguirem encantados com o olhar. De repente lhe veio a cabeça que ele provavelmente faria aquilo também. Sem saber porque, o pensamento a fez desanimar ligeiramente.

Quando chegou em frente a ele, o observou discretamente. Todas as suas conclusões anteriores estavam corretas. Na verdade, ela notou resoluta, os olhos dele eram ainda mais encantadores vistos de perto. Ela pensou ter visto uma marca na testa dele, por baixo do cabelo muito preto, mas julgou ser somente impressão. Então, se dirigindo a ninguém em particular, perguntou se o prato francês perto deles poderia ser cedido. O amigo do garoto, aquele com cabelos flamejantes, a observava encantado. Ela reprimiu uma careta. Grande parte dos garotos a sua volta o fazia também.

Exceto, ela notou sem saber o que pensar, o garoto dos olhos encantadoramente verdes. Ela se sentiu inexplicavelmente satisfeita. Inclusive, foi ele que ofereceu o prato a ela, já que os outros meninos pareciam não o poder. Ela sorriu levemente, enquanto recolhia o prato. Uma menina de cabelos especialmente cheios sentada ao lado do ruivo a encarava neutra, embora seus olhos parecessem faiscar. Ela a viu olhar o ruivo que a encarava abobado, fazer uma careta de desgosto e se virar para seu prato.

Enquanto Fleur voltava para sua mesa, ela refletia sobre como os garotos são tolos, e as garotas, de certa forma, ainda mais. E também sobre como alguns garotos podem ser encantadores, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Rapidamente se retirou dessa linha de pensamento.

Quando se sentou novamente, sua colega de classe, que se encontrava a seu lado, lhe perguntou sorrindo o que ela havia achado do garoto. Fleur a encarou apavorada, sentindo um leve rubor rastejar por seu rosto. Pelo amor de Merlim! Ela fora tão indiscreta em suas observações assim? Quando indagou sua amiga com isso, ela lhe perguntou rindo se ela não sabia mesmo que ela havia ido à mesa do "Menino que sobreviveu". Fleur a encarou pasma.

Quando Marie, sua amiga, percebeu que Fleur realmente não sabia do que ela estava falando, começou a sussurrar em um francês muito rápido o quanto ela era desatenta. O menino que sobreviveu! Exclamava aturdida. Aquele que derrotou Você Sabe Quem quando era apenas um bebê!

Fleur a encarava confusa. Era claro que ela conhecia a história do menino que sobreviveu! Respondeu ofendida. Mas, você tem certeza? Perguntou lentamente, sem saber o que pensar. Será que...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com Marie rolando os olhos, e murmurando outro "desatenta" sob sua respiração, antes de lhe apontar rapidamente alguém a mesa de vermelho.

Era ele.

Ela não prestou atenção à divagação que Marie começou logo após, murmurando empolgada sobre como sempre havia desejado conhece-lo, e que achava ele mais bonito pessoalmente do que em alguma foto que havia visto, e que ele era muito "fofo"...

Fleur estava ocupada demais tentando organizar seus pensamentos até para poder concordar com Marie, quando ela comentou sobre como ele chamava a atenção, destacando-se na multidão, com o que ela chamou de "olhos excepcionalmente especiais".

**LEIA, PF.** Entenda um pouco mais dessa história aparentemente sem pé nem cabeça, e como você é importante no futuro (ou não futuro, k) dela.

**N/A:** Então... Você sabe o que pensar sobre isso? K. Eu ainda não tenho certeza. Tudo começou quando eu, eclética que só (menos com D/G e H/D. _ugh_), encontrei algumas histórias H/F (em inglês). Incrivelmente, eu as adorei. São diferentes (e completamente impensáveis no cânon), mas ótimas. Eu achei que, realmente, Harry e Fleur fariam um bom casal (apesar de ainda ser uma H/G convicta).

Já viu, né? Logo estou eu aqui, pensando como Fleur (ou melhor, pensando como a minha Fleur).

Eu realmente adorei escrever essa pequena história. É diferente do que normalmente faço, e, sei lá, acho que estava inspirada. Kk

Eu não sei se continuo essa história. Inicialmente, eu já havia projetado o seu fim já, porém, ela passou realmente_ muito_ tempo na metade da primeira página. E as minhas ideias, essas evaporaram. Vai depender de elas voltarem, eu acho, e da opinião do público sobre essa pequena loucura minha. Deixo claro, que, apesar de, em algum momento futuro, talvez criar alguns diálogos e situações, o meu desejo de não desrespeitar o livro. Essa história foi criada com essa finalidade. Para mostrar como Fleur poderia ter se sentido atraída por Harry, _no contexto de GoF_. Portanto, se você deseja ver altos amassos e beijos, infelizmente, não será nessa fic. Ela será mais realista, se continuada, como você pode notar na história acima. E, admitamos, não é nada realista (nos livros) encontros à meia noite e romances secretos. Talvez uma amizade? Não sei. Kk. Eu realmente não sei o que faço com essa história, e gostaria muito que você me desse a sua opinião. Havia pensado em Fleur usar essa sua... experiência (é um jeito de falar?) com Harry, como aprendizado. Vê-la lidar com isso durante o Torneio...

Ah, já estava esquecendo. Eu não tenho nada contra Fleur e Bill (Gui). Sinceramente, nada mesmo. Acho eles muito lindos.

O que você acha? Eu devo continuar? Devo parar aqui? Devo fechar a minha conta e ir fazer origami?

Por favor, dê a sua opinião!

Beijos, Stephanie (ou Tefa, como você preferir).


End file.
